


Мексиканцы

by Deeanna



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015) RPF
Genre: Crazy, Gen, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor, Stereotypes about Mexico from American movies
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deeanna/pseuds/Deeanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Во время промо-тура сиквела Агентов А.Н.К.Л. Арми Хаммер и Генри Кавилл из-за глупого стечения обстоятельств (читай из-за идеи Арми) остаются одни в захолустье Мексики. Им придётся пройти много приключений и неприятностей прежде, чем они попадут обратно домой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Это юмор, поэтому прошу не воспринимать слишком серьёзно. Тут нет явного пейринга, это больше пре-слэш. В целом, упоротость во все поля.  
> Обложечка  
> 

Стоящее в зените солнце так яростно прогревало землю, что создавалось впечатление будто стоишь на раскалённой сковороде в жерле печи, в которой итальянцы готовят пиццу. По обе стороны от убитой в хлам дороги простиралась усеянная кактусами пустыня. И ни души. Над головой раскинулось чистейшее голубое небо, которое висело так низко, как может быть только в мире, где нет небоскрёбов или даже дерева выше трёх метров.

Они шли уже два часа, а по ощущением все десять. За это время мимо проехало всего три машины, и ни одна не остановилась. Арми плёлся чуть впереди, умудряясь не падать духом, и даже насвистывал какую-то мелодию. В то время как Генри, еле волоча ноги, умирал от жары и жажды. Чтоб он ещё хоть раз повёлся на авантюры Хаммера! "Давай, посмотрим город! Смотри, даже экскурсионный автобус есть!". И вот они посреди грёбанного ничего мексиканской пустыни! Генри без надежды посмотрел на индикатор сигнала связи на дисплее айфона - глухо. Проклятье! Ничего себе промо фильма!

\- Они из-за тебя не останавливаются, - сказал Генри, когда очередной долгожданный видавший виды грузовичок проехал мимо, не обратив никакого внимания на припадочно голосующего Арми.

\- Почему это? - кажется, искренне удивился Хаммер, даже козырёк его бейсболки чуть приподнялся.

\- Боятся такого верзилу. Мало ли что у тебя на уме, - деланно серьёзно сказал Генри, вытрясая из правого кроссовка надоедливый камушек.

\- Ага, а квадратный качок подозрения вовсе не вызывает! - хохотнул Арми и плюхнулся задницей прямо на пыльную обочину главной дороги: - Давай передохнём?

Как бы Генри не хотелось дать гудящим ногам передышку, он отрицательно покачал головой:

\- Скоро стемнеет, и я даже не представляю как ночевать в пустыне без ничего! Лучше пойдём прямо и выйдем на тот городишко, который мы проехали на "экскурсии"!

\- Да брось! Может, сейчас нас кто-нибудь подберёт! Не кисни! Зато какое приключение, потом долго вспоминать будем!

Интересно, есть ли что-то на Земле, что может убить оптимизм и жизнерадостность Хаммера? Как у него всё просто! Кавилл начинал заводиться.

\- Мы попали в эту переделку из-за тебя! Теперь молчи и меня слушай! - нависая над сидящим Арми, произнёс Генри приказным тоном.

\- Я всего лишь предложил, а ты согласился, умник! - стал защищаться Хаммер и поднялся на ноги, теперь сам возвышаясь над Генри, заставляя того смотреть снизу вверх.

\- Именно поэтому я больше не поведусь ни на какие твои предложения! И мы идём дальше! - уперев руки в боки, настаивал Кавилл.

Арми лишь закатил глаза и снова опустился на землю. Так? Ладно. Генри фыркнул и упрямо пошёл вперёд.

Через полчаса пути подала голос совесть: разве хорошо бросать коллегу одного в пустыне? Да и оставаться самому в одиночку посреди нигде тоже ничего хорошего. Генри обернулся, но одинокая фигура Хаммера уже потерялась из вида. Зато на горизонте показался автомобиль, тарахтение которого усиливалось по мере приближения. Кавилл замахал руками. Машина, пыхтя и бряцая, проехала мимо, а из окна выглядывало довольно улыбающееся лицо Арми, машущего ему. Возмущению Генри не было предела!

\- Хаммер, сволочь, немедленно тормозни! - побежал вслед за автомобилем Кавилл с самым воинственным видом.

***  
В салоне раздолбанного мустанга воняло бензином, табачным дымом и ядрёным потом. Но лучше это, чем пешком да по жаре. За рулём сидел тучный мексиканец средних лет со связанными в тонкий хвостик волосами. Он что-то тороторил на испанском, а Хаммер умудрялся кивать в нужных местах и даже вставлять какие-то фразы, правда, на английском, но мужик его понимал. Должно быть, на живом лице Арми всё легко читалось. Генри снова присосался к бутылке с тёплой минералкой, которую ему сразу всучил Хаммер, как только он сел в машину.

Когда они въехали в обшарпанный, грязный городок, уже стемнело. Прощался Арми с Хосе (так звали водителя) как с давним знакомым, с которым выпита ни одна пинта пива. Прохлада вечера приятно овевала разгорячённые тела. В воздухе витало ассорти из неприятных, царапающих нос запахов, что вычленить доминирующий было просто невозможно.

\- Эх, а связи всё нет, - разочарованно почесал затылок Хаммер, глядя на дисплей телефона.

\- Надо спросить у местных, где здесь можно позвонить, - сказал Генри и начал осматриваться по сторонам: - Вон стоят ребята!

\- А может, не нужно? - уже в спину ничего не слышащему Кавиллу сказал Арми. Но всё же поспешил за ним.

\- Простите, вы говорите по-английски? Мы потерялись и нам нужно позвонить, - обратился Генри к разрисованным татуировками парням гоповатого вида.

Парни замолчав, изучающе уставились на Кавилла и маячившего за его спиной Хаммера. Один из мексиканских парней, по виду заводила, вышел вперёд, а остальные рассредоточились и стали потихоньку окружать Генри и Арми, которые заметно напряглись, понимая к чему всё идёт. Главарь схватил Генри за руку, и заломив её, полез к нему в карманы, сопровождая свои действие криками на испанском.

\- Я бы попросил без рук, если вам не нужны проблемы с законом! - предупредил замерший Кавилл. Но его, очевидно никто не понимал, да если бы и понимал, то только рассмеялись бы. Чего-чего, а закона эти парни не боялись.

В этот же момент другой бандит попытался проделать тот же фокус и с Арми, но получил отпор:

\- Отвалите от нас! - с силой толкнув грабителя, что тот отлетел в объятия к своему товарищу, гаркнул Хаммер. Генри захотелось дать Арми подзатыльник! В самом деле, из-за него их тут убьют!

Бандиты не растерялись и достали пистолет, который тут же был направлен на Хаммера.

\- Usted necesita retos, gringo? ¿Quieres un agujero extra en la cabeza, ojos azules? ¿Quieres esto? ¿Quieres? ¿Quieres?* - кричал вооружённый грабитель, размахивая перед лицом Арми внушительным дулом.

\- Ого, какой классный пистолет! - совершенно искренне, без страха в голосе восхитился Хаммер, позволяя себя тормошить и обчищать карманы. - Снятый с производства Desert Eagle Mark IV Магнум 44 11 калибр!

Страсть Арми к огнестрелу проявила себя даже в такой опасной ситуации. Идиот!

\- Может ты не заметил, но нас грабят! - зашипел скрюченный Кавилл, который уже расстался с бумажником, айфоном и часами. - Давай, ещё попроси подарить его тебе в качестве утешительного приза!

Ударив напоследок поставленным хуком под дых, бандиты, посмеиваясь, убежали, оставив скорчившихся Арми и Генри без их имущества.

Привалившись к обшарпанной стене в проплешинах от отколовшейся штукатурки, они переводили дух и проводили ревизию боевых потерь.

\- И что теперь? - откинув голову и прикрыв глаза, произнёс Генри.

Рядом возился Арми, который пытался засунуть свою огромную ладонь в передней карман джинсов.

\- О, пятёрка! - радостно воскликнул Хаммер, выудив-таки из кармана банкноту. - Вот лузеры, не нашли!

Генри мысленно закатил глаза на такой оптимизм. Ну, эти пять долларов, конечно, решат ВСЕ их проблемы!

Они плелись по центральной улице старого городка, словно сошедшего с экранов классических вестернов. Мимо время от времени сновали подозрительного вида люди или уставшие работяги в засаленной одежде. Наконец, впереди засияла витрина продуктового магазина, как единственное напоминание о двадцать первом веке. Не сговариваясь, Генри и Арми завернули к магазину. Колокольчик тренькнул, за прилавком стояла ярко накрашенная дама средних лет, увешенная бижутерией, как рождественская ёлка.

\- Извините, могли бы вы нам помочь? Нам нужно позвонить, можем ли мы это сделать от вас? - вежливо обратился Генри, на что продавщица непонятливо воззрилась.

Тут влез Арми:

\- Мы туристас, нам нужен телефонас, чтобы позвонитос!

Глаза Кавилла полезли на лоб, когда женщина нагнулась под прилавок, достала допотопный аппарат и поставила перед Арми.

\- Грицияс, сеньйора! - улыбнулся своей ослепительной улыбкой Хаммер, и начал набирать номер. - Проклятье, он международные звонки, похоже, не берёт.

От этих слов захотелось побиться головой о стену. Не везёт, так не везёт.

Они вышли из магазина. Хотелось есть и спать. Где-нибудь тут точно имелся отель и кафе, но вот только у них на всё про всё всего пять долларов. Напротив красными лампочками горела вывеска с лаконичным "Бар", у входа которого толпились явно нетрезвые мужики и вызывающе одетые женщины.

Внутри было также неухожено, как и снаружи, в воздухе витали ароматы перегара и табака, дым которого заволок всё помещение, что его можно было резать на куски. Как только за ними закрылись двери все сразу повернулись в их сторону, оценивающе осматривая, но пока без агрессии.

\- Так есть хочется, интересно, у них есть что-нибудь за пять долларов? И принимают ли они доллары? - задумчиво произнёс Генри, упулившись в засаленный листок меню, где всё было написано на испанском.

\- Нет, лучше эти деньги вложить во что-то, чтобы навариться, - как-то слишком уверенно произнёс Арми, видимо, вспомнив о своём происхождении.

Генри вопросительно взглянул на Хаммера, который внимательно смотрел куда-то за плечо Кавилла. Генри проследил за его взглядом.

\- Даже не думай, Хаммер, просто забудь! Ты не будешь играть в бильярд на деньги! - зашипел Кавилл, хватая Арми за грудки.

\- Я умею, они у меня будут плакать, как девчонки, когда я их разделаю под орех! - легко сбрасывая с себя руки Генри и поднимаясь с места, азартно произнёс Арми.

\- А я говорю - сядь на место! - толкнул Кавилл Хаммера, что тот плюхнулся обратно на стул.

Арми состроил обиженную моську, ярко-голубые глаза блестели даже в тусклом свете задымлённого бара. Ох, уж эти его глаза!

\- Ладно, - смягчился, словно загипнотизированный Генри, и сбрасывая наваждение: - Только если нас опять отметелят и заберут последнее, то я лично тебя придушу.

Широкая улыбка озарила лицо Хаммера:

\- Отлично! Сейчас я добуду для нас деньги и на отель, и на ужин!

Арми ловко вскочил из-за стола и залавировал в толпе низкорослых мексиканцев, словно крейсер среди рыбацких лодок. Генри последовал за ним.

Наверное, Хаммер смог бы договориться с самим сатаной, потому что верзилы у бильярда приняли его и небольшую ставку всего-то в пять долларов. Кавилл выбрал место с наилучшим обзором и стал наблюдать за игрой. Чем дольше шла партия, тем сильнее по телу Генри бегали мурашки: Арми промазывал мимо лунки, бил не по тем шарам, а пару раз у него даже кий выпадал из рук. Вот придурок, а говорил, что играть умеет! Одна выгода - можно было вдоволь попялиться на нагибающегося над столом Арми, ракурсы были просто класс.

\- Идиот, зачем ты полез играть, если даже кий не умеешь держать? - в конец извёвшийся Генри схватил за локоть в очередной раз облажавшегося Арми.

\- Не вмешивайся, всё под контролем, - прошептал Хаммер и вернулся к столу.

Когда казалось, что партия проиграна и не видать им ужина с отелем, Арми вдруг перестал мазать, и радовался каждому попаданию шара в лузу, словно такое с ним в первый раз. Даже Генри поверил. Арми взял ещё две партии, и в его руках красовалась небольшая стопка денег.

\- Пошли отсюда скорее! - лучезарно улыбаясь, сказал Хаммер и подтолкнул Кавилла к выходу.

Пока они быстренько улепётывали, сзади послышалось недовольные вопли и, очевидно, мат на испанском. Выскочив из бара, они забежали за соседний дом и спрятались в темноте заднего двора.

\- Где ты научился так шельмовать на бильярде? - прошептал удивлённый Генри.

\- Долгая история, расскажу при случае, - хохотнул Арми.

***  
Это был не отель, а частный дом сухонькой старушки, которая за деньги принимала к себе редких постояльцев. Чтобы найти ночлег, Генри и Арми пришлось заплатить попавшемуся им на пути маленькому пацану, который без запинки шпарил на английском и был весьма предприимчив.

Они сидели за столом в кухне сеньоры Васкез и уплетали за обе щёки то ли густой суп, то ли жидкое пюре. На вкус было просто замечательно, поэтому ели молча, только ложки бились о тарелки.  
После ужина сеньйора Васкез проводила своих гостей в их комнату, которая обычно и сдавалась. Внутри было прибрано, только пыльно, очевидно, что постояльцев давно не было. Интерьер комнаты составляла довольно большая кровать, шкаф, письменный стол и даже телевизор.

\- Сеньора Васкез, нам бы в душ, - попросил Арми, пантомимой изображая процесс. Сеньора Васкез закивала.

Расслабленных после прохладного душа и сытного ужина парней клонило в сон. Раз кровать только одна, то было решено не быть занудами и спать вместе. Вообще-то так решил Арми, а Генри не смог оспорить, хоть и хотел. Оказалось, что старенький телевизор не работал, а стоял здесь только для мебели, поэтому парни сразу завалились спать. К счастью обоих никто из них не храпел.

Кавилл проснулся от того, что было слишком жарко, и что-то тяжелое придавливало его к матрасу поперёк груди. Генри открыл глаза, в которые ударил первый луч восходящего солнца. В шею Кавилла уткнулся и горячо сопел Хаммер, огромная ручища которого по-хозяйски обнимала Генри. Ой, не к добру! Кавилл начал тормошить Арми, пытаясь разбудить.

\- М-м-м, Элизабет, ещё пять минут, - промямлил Арми и ещё крепче сжал объятия.

\- Подъём, Хаммер! - закричал Кавилл в самое ухо спящего Арми, отчего тот резко раскрыл глаза и сонно хлопая ресницами уставился на Генри. По мере осознания ситуации, его глаза всё больше округлялись, пока, наконец, он смачно выругавшись, не отпрыгнул от Генри, с громким стуком падая с кровати на пол и выдавая ещё три этажа мата.

\- Прости, мужик, я заспал и забыл где нахожусь, - стал оправдываться Арми, поднимаясь с пола и потирая ушибленный локоть.

\- С кем не бывает, - отмахнулся Генри, комкая одеяло в районе паха.

***  
В полдень с местного автовокзала отходил единственный автобус в другой захолустный городок, но побольше. Поблагодарив сеньору Васкез за гостеприимство, в основном пантомимой, а не словами, парни отправились на автобусную остановку.

Купив билеты, немного еды и воды, и потратив на это последние деньги, Арми и Генри разместились на своих продавленных и скрипучих сидениях в старом автобусе, салон которого провонял выхлопными газами и машинным маслом. Хитрый Арми юркнул к окну, а Генри пришлось довольствоваться сидением с краю, по соседству с упитанной мексиканкой, везущую на руках кролика в клетке. И куда только Кавилла не заносило, но не до такой степени.

Путь оказался неблизкий, и вовсе не в ту сторону, откуда Арми и Генри приезжали в первый раз. Приехали они в довольно оживлённый городок, гораздо больше прежнего, но с такой же убитой инфраструктурой. Однако здесь точно имелся настоящий отель, забегаловки, супермаркет и целый один ночной клуб. Так было написано на карте города, которая висела на стенде у заправки. Солнце клонилось к закату. Денег снова не было, и нужно было думать где их взять. Но Хаммер был бы не Хаммер, если бы не придумал способ их заработать. На входной двери того самого единственного ночного клуба висело объявление о творческом конкурсе, причём объявление было написано на двух языках: на испанском и английском. Вот к этому объявлению Арми и кинулся, таща за собой Генри на буксире.

\- Ого, призовой фонд в сто долларов! Это наш шанс! Заработаем на телефонные магнитные карточки и на еду! - с энтузиазмом воскликнул Арми.

\- Почему ты так уверен, что мы выиграем? - скептически вздохнув, спросил Генри, на что Арми лишь сверкнул глазами.

Чтобы принять участие надо было зарегистрироваться и написать, какой именно номер будет исполнен. Посовещавшись, они решили, что будут петь, а потом посовещавшись, Арми решил, что это будет Шакира. По мнению Хаммера, для местной публики такое будет в самый раз. Ладонь Генри встретилась с лицом Генри, после чего он всё же согласился на этот позор.

Им досталось выступать пятыми, поэтому возможность увидеть конкурентов в действии у них была.

\- Снимаем рубашки! - перед выходом на сцену скомандовал Хаммер, споро расстёгивая пуговицы и сбрасывая свою рубаху.

\- Ты думаешь, у нас так больше шансов? - поинтересовался Кавилл, не торопясь разоблачаться.

Арми посмотрел на него, как на идиота:

\- Конечно! Ты видел наших конкурентов? На их примере понятно, что публика бурно реагирует только на вызывающую сексуальность! - провёл экспресс анализ рынка Хаммер. - А мы - два горячих мужика, голливудские звёзды, наконец! Уж, если мы не выиграем, то кто тогда?

Сцена напоминала больше подиум, вокруг которого собралась пёстрая толпа разгорячённых алкоголем и выступлениями людей. Заиграла музыка, а на Генри с Арми напал какой-то ступор. Всё же они были актёрами, а не певцами. Несколько десятков пар глаз неодобрительно и ожидающе смотрели на них. Подавив в себе все заторы и комплексы, Генри затянул первую строчку песни и задвигал бёдрами, совсем чуть-чуть. Толпа оживилась. Вторую строчку подхватил уже Арми, и хоть танцор из него был никакой, он старался подстраиваться под Кавилла. К середине песни, Арми с Генри так вошли во вкус, что запевали и двигались с не меньшим, а даже большим жаром и экспрессией, чем сама Шакира. Теперь толпа ревела и бесновалась. Им удалось зажечь! На сцену полетели детали женского белья, что парни почувствовали себя настоящими рок-звёздами, которые почему-то поют песни Шакиры. Это был фурор!

Получив свои законные сто долларов, они ещё долго отбивались от льнущих и лапающих их горячих мексиканок. Генри присмотрел одну большегрудую красотку с крутыми бёдрами, которая уже в открытую тёрлась о него, а вот верный женатик Арми старался притвориться ветошью и улизнуть от внимания прекрасных дам. Наконец, им удалось выбраться из моря женщин, норовящих забраться к ним в штаны. Не то чтобы Генри был против, просто испуганный Арми портил всю малину.

\- Ну что, пойдём за телефонной карточкой? - сказал Генри, когда они вышли в ночную прохладу улицы.

Растрёпанный Арми гулко сглотнул и хрипло сказал:

\- Ага, пошли.

 

___________________________

* Тебе нужны проблемы, гринго? Хочешь лишнюю дырку в голове, синеглазка? Хочешь, а? Хочешь? Хочешь?  
(Переводила Гуглом, так что прошу прощения у людей, знающих испанский ^^")


	2. Chapter 2

Почтовое отделение, в котором они намеревались купить телефонные карточки было ещё закрыто, поэтому парни, поцеловав замок, решили снять номер в старом, обшарпанном мотеле, от которого создавалось впечатление, словно он пережил бомбёжку. За стойкой регистратора стоял усатый мексиканец сурового вида, к счастью, говорящий хоть и на ломанном, но английском. На просьбу снять номер, он только понимающе закатил глаза и, сняв с крючка большой ключ, протянул его парням.

\- Кровать огромная, вы понравится. Места хватит. Только тогда резинки на полу не бросать, - хмурясь и коверкая слова, произнёс портье.

Генри кинулся объяснять, что их не так поняли, и они вовсе не пара. А номер лучше с двумя кроватями. Над ухом ржал Арми.

В животах урчало дуэтом, поэтому было решено сначала пойти поужинать в забегаловку, что чадила перегоревшим маслом в радиусе мили. По пути Хаммер, как обычно, кинулся в словоблудие, в красках рассказывая, как однажды его жена трижды сбегала от японских полицейских ради репортажа. Генри слушал особо не вникая в смысл, уходя в себя, пока грудной голос Арми служил приятным фоном. Впереди замаячила группа парней, словно материализовавшихся из игры ГТА.

\- Стой! - тормознул Генри подавившегося словами Арми. - Давай спрячемся, что-то эти ребята не внушают мне доверия!

Сверкнув оценивающим взглядом, Хаммер кивнул, и схватив Кавилла под локоть, втолкнул его в тёмную нишу, и они растворились в ночной тени провонявшего мочой узенького тупичка. В итоге Генри оказался между каменной стеной с осыпавшейся штукатуркой и крепкой спиной Арми. И не только спиной. Кавилл постарался отодвинуться чуть дальше, поэтому вжался в стену сильнее, но, кажется, сделал только хуже...

\- Генри, ты не мог бы убрать зажигалку из кармана, а то она упирается мне прямо в... хм... - шепотом попросил Хаммер, поворачиваясь к Кавиллу.

\- Да, конечно, - состроив гримасу, произнёс Генри. О том, что его карманы абсолютно пусты, а зажигалку вместе с сигаретами утащили ещё бандиты, он благоразумно промолчал.

Кавилл чуть сдвинулся, так теперь "зажигалка" упиралась в бедро, а не в.

Наконец, подозрительные парни галдящей толпой прошли мимо, а Арми и Генри, ещё немного постояв, выбрались из ниши обратно на улицу.

\- Курить хочется, - мечтательно протянул Хаммер.

После его слов подымить захотелось и Кавиллу, который стал оглядываться по сторонам в поисках магазина. Но вокруг были только тот самый ночной клуб и пара забегаловок, в дверях одной из них стояла фигуристая мексиканка, а в её руках поблёскивал красный огонёк. Кажется, это была именно та красотка, что недвусмысленно тёрлась о Генри в клубе после их выступления.

\- Пойдём, попросим у той девушки закурить? - предложил Кавилл. - Она не выглядит опасной.

\- Пойдём! Я так хочу курить, что попросил бы сейчас сигарету даже у самого Люцифера! - сказал Арми и целеустремлённо направился в сторону мексиканки.

Она окинула их томным, игривым взглядом:

\- Вы ведь те гринго, что выступали на конкурсе под Шакиру? - спросила девушка на довольно хорошем английском, после того, как Арми разыграл перед ней целую пантомиму. Дождавшись кивка, она полезла в сумочку и выудила оттуда блестящий портсигар, в котором лежали скорее папиросы, чем сигареты: - Угощайтесь.

Это определённо был не табак, очень хороший и забористый не табак. Перед глазами поплыло, а лица окружающих вдруг засветились, как лампочки. Так смешно!

Кто-то громко захохотал, и кажется, это были они сами.

***  
Генри никак не мог разлепить веки, они были, словно свинцовые. Во рту полыхал пожар жажды, а в голове стоял густой туман. Порывшись в памяти, он обнаружил, что последнее, что он помнил - это вонючую нишу и задницу Арми, к которой он прижимался "зажигалкой". А дальше?

Поверхность под головой Генри зашевелилась и, кажется, вздохнула. Удивившийся Кавилл всё же смог раскрыть глаза: в свете яркого фонаря, светившего голубоватым светом, под его щекой поднималась и опускалась чья-то широкая спина. Генри резко поднял голову и сел в кровати. Дежавю просто! Уткнувшись лицом в подушку, рядом раскинулся Хаммер, и на нём точно не было рубашки и штанов. Генри аккуратно приподнял одеяло, так и замерев, глядя в одну точку: они оба были в чём мать родила. Голова вовсе пошла кругом!

Из ступора Кавилла вывел зашевелившийся Арми. Он с болезненным стоном повернулся на спину и стал тереть глаза.

\- Дьявол, как же голова трещит! - просипел Хаммер сам себе. А Кавилл быстро одёрнул одеяло.

Продрав глаза, Арми заметил притихшего рядом Генри, который с растерянным видом наблюдал за ним.

\- Что произошло? И почему у меня сбиты костяшки пальцев и болит плечо? - спросил озадаченный Хаммер. А то, что они оба голые и в постели его ничуть не удивляет?! - А это что такое?!

На груди Арми была набита свежая татуировка. Какая-то фраза на испанском. Генри быстренько осмотрел свою грудь и прислушался к ощущениям: нигде никакого дискомфорта и надписей. Пронесло!

\- Эй, а почему мы оба голые и в одной кровати? - с запозданием спохватился Арми и беспомощно уставился на Генри, словно ожидая, что он сейчас всё прояснит, но тот только покачал головой:

\- Понятия не имею.

Впервые в жизни Хаммер завис. Он упулился в одну точку и, кажется, даже не моргал. Его длинные ресницы сверкали ярким ореолом напротив льющегося из окна света. Внезапно подскочив с кровати, не заботясь о наготе, Арми заметался по комнате.

\- Я изменил жене! Я изменил жене! И ты... - запальчиво воззрился Хаммер на Кавилла, - ...ты ведь мужик!

\- Серьёзно? Да, ладно! - саркастично удивился Генри такому заявлению.

Но Хаммер его не особо слушал, он продолжал нарезать круги и, схватившись за голову, приговаривать:

\- Я изменил жене с другом! Я - козёл!

Генри удивился, услышав как Арми назвал его другом. Ему казалось, чтобы стать друзьями нужно нечто большее, но у человеколюбивого Хаммера, похоже, были свои критерии. У Генри закружилась голова от мельтешения, да и вид голого Арми мешал мыслить ясно, ведь из мозга произошёл большой отток крови.

\- Послушай, Арми, пока ты не повыдёргивал все волосы, нет никаких оснований полагать, что мы переспали! Мало ли почему мы могли раздеться и улечься в одну кровать! - Генри и сам понимал, что его слова звучат неправдоподобно. - Что последнее ты помнишь?

Хаммер остановился и задумался.

\- Помню тёмную подворотню, помню тебя, слизывающего соль с пупка какой-то девицы, - начал перечислять Арми.

А Генри озарило:

\- Девица! Сигареты той мексиканки, Марии, да! Возможно, мы сейчас у неё дома!

Кавилл включил светильник, что стоял на прикроватной тумбе. Загаженный мухами абажур окрасил комнату в красный. Вокруг кровати были разбросаны вещи, не только их с Арми, но и явно женские, как например, чёрный лифчик, который свисал с кованной спинки.

\- Ну, если тебе станет легче, то думаю, что не мы переспали, а у нас был тройничок с Марией, - задумчиво произнёс Генри, но судя по несчастному виду Хаммера, если ему и полегчало, то не на много. - Давай оденемся и попробуем найти эту Марию, и как минимум узнаем где мы находимся.

Кавилл обернул вокруг бёдер одеяло и стал собирать с пола свои вещи.

Они оделись. На Хаммере не было лица, таким Генри его видел впервые - без своей жизнерадостности и внутреннего света. Может соврать ему, что всё вспомнил и ничего не было, а голые они потому что в карты на раздевание играли?

Начало светать, а хозяйки квартиры всё не было. Ладно, главное - запомнить место, а потом вернуться сюда, когда они дозвониться до своих и попросят о помощи.

\- Денег нет, - флегматично пожал плечами упулившийся в пол Арми, когда Генри предложил ему свой вариант.

\- Как нет? - округлил глаза Кавилл.

\- Вот так. Я посмотрел в карманах, но они пусты.

Чёртова Мария ограбила их! Негодованию Кавилла не было предела! В этот момент в прихожей загремел замок и хлопнула дверь. Генри бросился на звук, а Арми так и остался сидеть на диване и таращиться себе под ноги.

\- Наконец-то проснулись! - воскликнула Мария при виде Генри с по-испански раскатистой "р".

Кавилл мягко взял её под локоть и аккуратно втолкнул на кухню. Мария удивлённо воззрилась на него.

\- Где наши деньги? - сложив руки на груди, серьёзно спросил Генри.

\- Не делай людям добра, не получишь зла, - закатила глаза Мария. - Вы же сами их потратили, когда заказывали ещё текилы и раздавали чаевые.

После этой информации в голове Кавилла, словно фотовспышки, стали пролетать воспоминания их кутежа: вот они хлебают текилу прямо из горла, а вот обнявшийся с фонарным столбом Арми клянётся Мексике в любви и грозиться сделать татуировку на память, а вот Генри суёт пять долларов за поясь коротенькой юбочки официантки. Проклятье! Кавилл хватается за голову и тянет себя за волосы под насмешливым взглядом Марии.

\- А что было потом, почему мы с приятелем проснулись в одной кровати? - севшим голосом и виноватым видом спросил Генри.  
Мария хихикнула:

\- Ну, я честно пыталась развести вас на что-то, но вы уже были в такую хламину, что у нас ничего не получилось!

Кавилл облегчённо выдохнул: не из-за себя, из-за Хаммера, теперь тот может вернуться к прежнему себе.

\- Расскажи об этом моему женатому приятелю, а то он, кажется, на грани нервного срыва.

После того, как Мария сумела убедить Арми, что он чист перед женой, они собрались на маленькой, засаленной кухне, чтобы позавтракать и потушить холодной минералкой пожар в трубах. Хаммер повеселел и опять стал разбрасываться шутками и бесконечными историями.

\- Нам нужна помощь, - обратился Генри, состроив просительную моську. Да, он такое тоже умел. - Мы потерялись, нас ограбили, поэтому связаться с родными и знакомыми нет никакой возможности. Вчера ещё и последнюю надежду прокутили.

Мария задумалась, постукивая пальцем с длинным, острым ногтем по подбородку.

\- Я собиралась сегодня уезжать отсюда в Сабинас, если хотите, поедем со мной, а там город большой и у меня друзья, поэтому сможем что-нибудь для вас придумать.

Переглянувшись, Арми и Генри синхронно кивнули, а Мария заулыбалась.

***  
Они ехали на старенькой машине Марии по бесконечной мексиканской прерии, а внутри них теплилась надежда на скорое возвращение домой. Магнитола играла какие-то заводные латиноамериканские мотивы, и Арми кивал головой в такт. Татуировка Хаммера оказалась временной, нарисованной хной, и ещё одним открытием было, что и Генри себе тоже сделал надпись на лопатке. Хорошо хоть, что не набил!  
Так, в приятной атмосфере к вечеру они добрались до Сабинаса и остановились возле трёхэтажного здания из красного кирпича. Все выбрались из машины. В подъезде было темно, пахло табаком и свежей краской. Поднявшись на третий этаж по широкой каменной лестнице, они постучали в двустворчатую дверь с поцарапанным лаком. Им открыл высокий, почти с Арми ростом, коротко стриженный парень в гавайской рубахе.  
\- О, здравствуй, Мария, детка! - широко улыбнувшись произнёс на чистом английском. Похоже, он был американцем. - А это кто с тобой?

Он просканировал цепким взглядом Генри с Арми, пока они проходили мимо него в просторную квартиру-студию с яркими стенами в постерах и панно. В помещении было ещё группа людей, расположившихся кто на диванах, а кто на стульях у барной стойки кухни.

\- Мои случайные знакомые, - ответила Мария, залезая в холодильник и доставая пиво. - Они у нас потерялись, им бы позвонить.

\- Это можно, - всё ещё глядя на ребят изучающим взглядом. А потом протянул руку: - Меня зовут Джимми Олсен.

Арми и Генри тоже представились, не называя фамилий, и пожали в ответ руку.

\- Располагайтесь, возьмите себе пива, а я подумаю над телефоном.

Джимми подозвал к себе одного из парней, что сидел на диване с длинноногой красоткой на коленях, и они вместе удалились, а Кавилл и Хаммер взяв, принесённое им пиво, тоже опустились на мягкие кресла. Потихоньку их втянули в непринуждённый разговор, благо тут все говорили на английском, кто-то лучше, кто-то хуже. Мария попрощалась, пообещала, что её друзья помогут и ушла.

На город опускалась ночь, и ребята начинали волноваться, ведь денег у них по-прежнему не было, как и телефона. И если их прогонят из этой компании, то им опять придётся выкручиваться в очередном незнакомом городе!

Наконец, появился Джимми и направился прямиком к Арми и Генри.

\- Всё путём, сейчас придёт мой друг, у него телефон с роумингом, и вы позвоните! А пока, вот, выпейте пива, - он достал из полиэтиленовой упаковки, что он принёс с собой, жестяную банку пива. На вкус оно было довольно сносным, хоть и не идеальным.

\- А разве нельзя позвонить с вашего домашнего? - поинтересовался Генри, делая глоток терпкого пива.

\- Нет, тут только внутренние переговоры. Можете попробовать, если хотите, - махнул рукой Джимми и плюхнулся в кресло. Ребята тоже опустились на диван.

Веки стали тяжелеть, захотелось спать. Оба синхронно стали зевать и тереть глаза. Не будет ведь зла, если они немного подремлют, откинув голову на спинку дивана?

***  
В нос ударил резкий запах, и Генри завертел головой, чтобы отодвинуться от источника. Но тщетно, запах последовал за ним. На грани сознания он услышал чьи-то голоса на непонятном языке. Челюсть, кажется, затекла, потому что он не мог ею пошевелить. Рядом, почти у самого уха, кто-то бил в литавры, по крайней мере, больше всего на это походил этот звук ударяющегося метала. Потихоньку туман в голове начинал рассеиваться, чему явно помогал этот ужасный непонятный запах.

Когда Кавилл, наконец, продрал глаза, то первое, что он увидел, был пристёгнутый наручниками к трубе Хаммер с круглым резиновым шариком во рту. Он зло фыркал и бился вытянутыми руками в наручниках с меховой оторочкой о железную трубу, к которой он был пристёгнут. Генри понял, что он и сам находится в точно таком же положении: наручники и шарик во рту, а по подбородку самопроизвольно текла слюна. Проклятье, куда они попали?!

Из тени тёмного помещения, освещённого лишь тусклой красной лампочкой под самым потолком, вышел криповатого вида мужик, одетый в черный блестящий латекс и такую же маску. В руках у него был пузырёк с чем-то и ватка. Нашатырь, дошло до Генри.

Мужик, скабрезно скалясь, обошёл вокруг и шлёпнул обоих по заднице. Кавилл протестующе замычал, а Арми задёргался ещё сильнее. Их неизвестный Мистер Икс снова скрылся в темноте комнаты, а Кавилл почувствовал, как в нём поднимается злость и отчаянье. Он бросил испепеляющий взгляд на Хаммера, который фыркал и пытался расшатать трубу.

\- Это всё из-за тебя! Ты во всём виноват, авантюрист фигов! Теперь получай вот маньяка в вонючем подвале! - прокричал Генри, но прозвучало это как: "Мф-шш-тф-мф-шш-фф".

Как ни странно, но Арми его понял и огрызнулся в ответ:

\- Я тебя насильно с собой не тащил! А ограбили нас из-за тебя! Да если бы не я, ты бы себе и на сэндвич не заработал! - у него вышло не лучше: "Вффф-мфф-шффк".

Тут снова показался мужик с плёткой в руках. Он, как гиена, стал ходить вокруг них кругами, иногда раздавая удар плёткой то одному, то другому, на что парни гневно мычали и мысленно обещали этому маньяку самой мучительной смерти. По лицам ребят текли крупные капли холодного пота, а по подбородку - слюни. Гулко бьющиеся в ушах сердца, вырывались из вздымающийся груди. Ситуация казалась затянувшимся ночным кошмаром, из которого невозможно выбраться. Наконец, наигравшись с ними, как кошка с мышкой, мужик перешёл к более активным действиям, он плавно подплыл к Арми и схватился за пуговицу на его джинсах. Хаммер злобно забился и попытался врезать своей длинной ногой по мужику, но тот всё также улыбаясь, взмахнул плёткой и зарядил ей прямо по щеке Арми. Тот болезненно зажмурился, а руки мужика снова оказались на застёжке джинсов Хаммера. От страха сердце Генри подскочило к горлу и перекрыло кислород, перед глазами стало всё сплываться, терять очертания.

Вдруг комнату заполнил яркий свет и громкие вопли. Крепкие ребята в форме спецназа завалили и скрутили их мучителя, и с криками на испанском вытащили из подвала. Радости Арми и Генри не было предела! От облегчения у них даже подкосились ноги! Но дальше произошло то, чего они никак не ожидали: когда спецназовцы их отстегнули от трубы, то тут же скрутили и отправили в автозак. На их протесты и слова никто не реагировал. В итоге они оказались в полицейском участке, сидящими перед толстым, усатым мексиканским полицейским, который пристально на них смотрел и кусал, свисающий ус.

\- Пожалуйста, позвоните нашим родным, уверен, они вам всё прояснят! - в унисон умоляли Хаммер с Кавиллом.

\- Разберёмся, - меланхолично сказал полицейский на хорошем английском и велел помощнику отвести их в камеру предварительного заключения.

Как им объяснили, спецназ накрыл притон, где оказывались услуги интимного характера и продавались наркотики. Ребят забрали под одну гребёнку, ведь непонятно, игры это у них такие или что. Кто этих гринго поймёт?

\- Вы не имеете права! Я - гражданин Соединённых Штатов, я требую адвоката и один телефонный звонок! - кричал Арми, вцепившись в решетку камеры. - Консула, вызовите консула! Мы имеем право хранить молчание!

\- Хаммер! - не выдержал Генри. - Хранить молчание ты имеешь право, но вот хватит ли у тебя на это сил?*  
Арми отлепился от железных прутьев и сел на нары рядом с Генри.

\- А ты знаешь, что мексиканская правоохранительная система просто ужасна! Нас расстреляют! Ты - англичанин, у тебя Франция соседка! А у нас в Техасе столько всего про мексиканскую полицию рассказывали! - шептал Хаммер, наклонившись к Генри. - Им не нужны проблемы с нашим правительством, поэтому они не церемонятся с их гражданами! Нет гражданина, нет проблем!

Хаммер так накрутил Кавилла, что когда пришёл полицейский со связкой ключей и стал открывать камеру, у Генри тряслись колени.

Их вывели из участка и посадили на заднее сидение полицейской машины. Пока их куда-то везли с ребят сошло сто потов и промелькнула перед глазами вся жизнь! Автомобиль тормознул в раскалённой прерии, а открывший дверь полицейский велел им выбираться. Похоже, правда расстреляют, как и говорил Арми. Им приказали остановиться, а потом сняли наручники. Генри понял, что это конец! А, была не была! Кавилл схватил Хаммера за подбородок и прижался своими губами к его, проскользнул в несопротивляющийся от шока и неожиданности рот языком.

\- Давно хотел сделать это! - произнёс отстранившейся Генри. Арми так и остался стоять замерший с открытым ртом и выпученными глазами. Как и полицейские, которые их сюда доставили.

Сзади послышался возмущённый вскрик:

\- Генри!

Тара? Что за?

Позади них толпилась большая компания: тут был Гай, Алисия, жена Хаммера, его брат и Тара, которая обиженно бросила букет на землю и убежала к припаркованному рядом минивэну. Остальные остались стоять с откровенным шоком на лицах.

Как оказалось, полицейские всё же дозвонились до их родственников, которые сообщили коллегам (ведь парни потерялись в середине промо), и вот они все приехали их встречать на границе американского Техаса и мексиканской Куахилы.

\- Арманд Дуглас Хаммер, немедленно объяснись! - раздражённо закричала жена Арми, Элизабет, своих голосом выводя Арми из ступора.

***  
Вокруг них было полно народу, которые пришли поглазеть на своих кумиров, пока они дают интервью. Как же приятно было снова оказаться в привычной среде, там, где все друг друга понимают.

\- И тут Генри взял одного из грабителей и как швырнул об стенку! Прямо настоящий Супермен! Тот даже не успел и пистолета достать, как уже валялся в мусорном бачке! - заливал об их мексиканских приключениях журналистке Хаммер, как обычно эмоционально гримасничая и бурно жестикулируя. - Поэтому круто, когда у тебя друг - Супермен!

Рядом натянуто улыбался Генри, покачивая головой. Всё возвратилось на круги своя, каждый вернулся к работе, семье, друзьям. Только Хаммер при каждом удобном случае делился всё новыми и новыми подробностями их пребывания в Мексике, которые он нагло сочинял. Кавилл на это лишь закатывал глаза, но не опровергал прилюдно - пусть дурачится! Тара его простила, как и Элизабет своего шалопая-мужа. Отношения Генри с Арми остались по-прежнему лёгкими и дружескими, чему Кавилл был очень рад, а Хаммер даже не требовал объяснений. И хорошо, ибо что Генри ему мог сказать: я тут пару раз на тебя пускал слюни, не бери в голову? Так что хорошо то, что хорошо кончается.


End file.
